Old Flame
by crazifunkicc
Summary: What happens when Dimitri leaves Rose and the Academy to work for Tasha? He's in for a BIG suprise when he returns with Tasha 4 years later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, I'm crazifunkicc and this is my first fanfiction here! I really Love VA and I'm so happy this idea just came to me. Sadly, I don't own VA, that belongs to the lovely and talented Richelle Mead. I do own the plot (though my starting plot is somewhat Richelle Mead's) and Liliya, Natalya, Adam, and Addison. **

**PLOT SUMMARY: Dimitri left St. Vladimir's to go work for Tasha. This starts 4 years later, at Court. Lissa, Rose Christian, Adrian and Eddie (Christian's main guardian) live there. **

RPOV

The door to my room was suddenly flung open and I heard the sound of two sets of children's feet race in. I looked up from the heavy paperwork on my desk to see two identical four-years-olds.

"Mommy, Aunt Lissa said she saw Gramma!" Liliya and Natalya chorused excitedly.

"Really? Where?" I asked my little angels, dropping the papers on my messy desk. The important forms were lost in a sea of other papers. I groaned and cursed under my breath in Russian at the sight of the forms being lost. Natalya (better known as Nattie to most) gaped at me, and her eyes widened in shock. Liliya (most call her Lilly) copied her sister.

"What?" I asked them, confused by their expressions.

"You cursed in Russian Mommy!" they exclaimed together. My eyes widened at them and then narrowed as I realized who taught my little girls Russian curse words. I picked them both up and balanced one on each hip. I angrily marched to Lissa and Christian's room. At my direction, Lilly knocked loudly on the door.

"Who is it?" Lissa called through the door.

"It's me Liss. Let me in." I said in a hard voice. She opened the door, shock showing on her face at the ice in my voice. I pushed past her, setting Lilly and Nattie down gently despite my rage. I marched up to Christian and my perfect right hook connected with his jaw.

"Ouch! What the heck Rose!" he exclaimed, his hand going to his jaw. Lissa's face was also frozen in shock.

"That's for teaching my girls how to curse in Russian, Ozera." I snarled at him, my fist raised. Lissa gaped at Christian in shock.

"You did WHAT?" she burst out at him. At this point, he was deathly pale, even for a Moroi.

He was saved from a major beating by a sharp rapping on the door. I pulled open the door to reveal Mia Rinaldi holding a little black-haired boy and cute baby blonde girl. I reached out for four-year-old Adam first, handing him off to Lissa. I then took my 18-month-old goddaughter, Addison.

She laid her dainty little head on my shoulder as her ice blue eyes drooped. I rocked her to sleep gently, my hands clasped under her behind to hold her up. I looked up from Addie's cutely sleeping form to Lilly, Nattie, and Adam. Adam was saying something in their little game and I saw the two brunettes shake their heads and shush him, their thick waves bouncing. Lilly turned to me and pointed at Addie. Her brown eyes rested on us for a moment before she hissed "the baby's sleeping!" in a bossy voice to Adam. He rolled his eyes and ran over to Christian, who picked him up effortlessly.

"Mia, can you stay for a bit?" I asked as Lissa reached for Addie. I handed her off to be put to bed.

"Sure. I have some news actually." Mia said as she closed the door behind her. She sat on the couch with Lilly in her lap to give her news. I sat across from her, Nattie immediately crawling to my lap. "The babysitting I've done is finally paying off, since I'm going to have a little one too." Mia said with a big grin on her face. We all congratulated her and smiled profusely.

We chatted and caught up on some Court gossip and then there was yet another knock on the door. Christian made some snide comment about people being so needy, and he answered the door. Standing in the doorway was one of the few people I hate, Tasha Ozera. I realized that if Tasha was here, then so was Dimitri. I began to panic slightly; surely he would be able to see himself in Lilly and Nattie.

Christian greeted her warmly and invited Tasha and Dimitri in. Lilly and Nattie both sensed my panic and sat on either side of me, very close. I stroked their hair and murmured words of nonsensical talk to soothe them. It didn't work; they were still tense. I occupied myself with reorganizing my purse when I felt Dimitri's eyes on me. I felt Lilly shift next to me. She leaned up to whisper in my ear. "Who is that man Mommy?" apparently Dimitri heard, because his head seemed to snap to her at 'Mommy.' She squirmed, and I could tell he was making her uncomfortable.

"Could you please stop trying to burn a hole through her head?" I snapped at him. I wrapped my arms protectively around her torso, and he noticed my small gesture. "She's no concern of yours Dimitri." I mentally groaned as Nattie's ears perked. She knew her father was Russian, and she also knows Dimitri is a Russian name. I was hoping no one besides Lissa, Christian, and I would know, especially not Dimitri. I murmured some Russian words to her, telling her to forget about it and lay off. Only too late did I remember that Dimitri spoke Russian. I cursed my stupidity mentally. Ugh, kill me now. Lissa saved me by mentioning that my girls were probably tired. I rose and settled one on each hip, before leaving to go to my own little apartment, Dimitri never leaving my thoughts.

**How was that? Now I'm not a real stickler for reviews, but they are appreciated! I would like to get at least one person to give me some feedback. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy cow, I was just floored at the amount of messages I got! You guys are fabulous! I got 8 reviews for chapter 1; let's try for…15? Please? I know you guys can do it! This is probably going to be my last update for a week or so. Be forewarned. **

**Again, I don't own the VA characters. I only own the plot and the kids. **I was sitting at the kitchen table in my apartment when the clock chimed 10 P.M. I sighed and turned back to my Russian 4 term paper. I finished the paper just as the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door, ready to tell off whoever was there. I opened my mouth to rant but stopped abruptly. Dimitri was standing there.

"Hi Rose, can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course Guardian Belikov," I answered formally, stepping back to let him in. he nodded coldly at me before stepping into the apartment. I gestured t the couch, and he sat with his perfect grace. I walked to the kitchen and returned with two glasses of water. I handed one to him.

"Thank you Guardian Hathaway," he said. We talked for a little while after that. The conversation was awkward and forced.

"Mommy?" I heard from the bedroom hallway. I immediately turned and saw Lilly in her nightgown, holding her blanket and stuffed tiger. I could see the fear behind the forming tears in her eyes.

"Come here sweetie," I coaxed, moving to kneel at her level. She ran over to me, tears beginning to leak from her eyes. I hugged her tightly, stroking her rat's-nest hair and murmuring words of comfort. She slowly calmed down and hiccupped. I sat down on the couch and pulled her onto my lap.

"Your daughter is very beautiful Rose," Dimitri said, studying her face.

"_Spasibo," _Lilly responded, thanking him in Russian. He appeared shocked at her lingual skills.

"They're both fluent in Russian." I replied to his confusion. I looked back at Lilly's tearstained face and said, "Lilly, do you want to talk about your dream?" she nodded hesitantly, eyes flittering to Dimitri before returning to me.

"In my dream, Gramma and you d-," she cut off abruptly, tears forming in her eyes again.

"What about me and Grandma?" I asked gently, aware that Dimitri was watching this situation carefully.

"You d-died. But you weren't dead. You-you had red eyes." She whispered. My eyes widened slightly, before I hugged her to me.

"Liliya Marie Hathaway, that will never, _ever_ happen. I promise. It was just a dream, not real, ok?" she nodded her little head at me, and I sighed in relief. I picked her up and carried her back to bed.

"When did they learn Russian?" Dimitri asked me when I returned.

"When they were 2. My friend Viktoria taught them, since she's from Russia."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I have to go Rose. I'll see you around," he said as he got up from the couch.

"Not likely," I muttered under my breath before bidding him goodbye. I closed the door behind him and picked up my phone to call Lissa. I was hoping for advice about my confusing feelings, which all centered around a certain Dimitri Belikov.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry last chapter was so short; I hope this makes up for it! Again, I don't own VA or the characters from it. Those belong to the awesome Richelle Mead.

The next morning, Lilly, Nattie, and I walked towards Mia's father's café together. I spotted Viktoria sitting at a table, looking grumpy. I walked over, followed by Lilly and Nattie. I chuckled at her disgruntled expression.

"What's the matter Vikki? No coffee today?" I teased as I sat.

"That's low Rose, even for you. You know I can't have caffeine right now." She grumbled at me, hand on her slightly swollen belly.

"Do I ever," I replied, looking at the twins. "Congrats, by the way. Ugh, Tasha Ozera is in town!" I complained.

"Really? My older brother is her guardian, or one of them anyway."

"Seriously, that's so weird. My ex-boyfriend must be the other one."

"Yeah, probably." She dejectedly looked at her cup of hot chocolate as I laughed and ordered a cappuccino. I drank it while trying to keep Nattie's breakfast pastry in her mouth and not on her shirt. She finally got mad at me and dumped it on her lap, splattering herself with sticky jelly.

"Natalya Janine Hathaway! You are going to the nursery now, not with _Tetka* _Viktoria." I reprimanded. She began to whine, and I asked Viktoria to watch Lilly while I dragged Nattie out of the café.

We went to a small Court garden and I began to lecture her. I was midway through my rant when I heard a familiar chuckle. I spun around to see my mother, Janine Hathaway.

"Rose, are you having trouble there?" she asked, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Yes Mom, your granddaughter decided it would be funny to dump her breakfast on herself!" I ranted, gesturing exasperatedly to Nattie's now-ruined clothes.

"I can't remember how many times Headmistress Kirova contacted me saying that you had dumped food on yourself."

"Seriously? Wow, never knew I had it in me," I said with a small laugh. "Do you have duty today Mom? I can't watch Nattie today because Vikki was my only babysitting option, and Nattie can't be with her as punishment."

"Sorry, I have work too. But Lady Ozera said one of her guardians could help out, they're very trustworthy."

"Ok, have him meet me in the café." I responded. I picked up Nattie and returned to the apartment to change her. We then went to the café to sit with Vikki, waiting for Nattie's babysitter.

"Guardian Hathaway?" a voice asked behind me. I turned to face the speaker and almost dropped my fork. Dimitri was standing there. "Tasha sent me."

"Dimka?" I heard Vikki say from her seat across from me.

"Vikki? What are you doing here?" he asked, puzzled.

"Do you two know each other _Tetka_ Vikki?" Lilly asked.

"He's my brother Lilly." Vikki replied. I was shocked. My second best friend is Dimitri's little sister.

"Vikki? Why are you in America?" Dimitri asked.

"I came to be a guardian." She answered her brother confidently, rising to her feet. He caught sight of her abdomen as she twisted to pick up Lilly. I watched as his face contorted in rage.

"Viktoria! Why did you come over to America to be a guardian? Was it because you were running from some Moroi guy?" Dimitri burst out angrily. I could see the fear in Vikki's eyes, but that soon disappeared, to be replaced with hardness.

"Is that what you think of me Dimka? Do you think I'm a-a- blood…" she trailed off, unable to finish the thought. I thanked her with my eyes; she spared my girls the profanity. His eyes softened a bit, though they wee still full of hardness.

"NO, Vikki, why would you think that? It's just you..." he trailed off, gesturing helplessly to her stomach.

"Oh, I see. I'm sure the queen's great-nephew would _love _to hear you say that about his daughter." Viktoria fired at him.

He paled considerably before hissing at her, "Ivashkov? You couldn't do any better than Ivashkov?" Dimitri asked angrily.

"Stop!" I interjected, gesturing to Lilly and Nattie, who were staring wide-eyed at the siblings' argument. Dimitri murmured an apology and then looked back and forth between them in confusion.

"Which one's Natalya?" he asked, trying to decipher one identical twin from the other.

"I'm Natalya, but you can call me Nattie." She piped up, reaching towards Dimitri. "You look like _Tetka _Vikki!" she observed with her sharp and calculating brown eyes.

"She's my sister." Dimitri responded, now kneeling at her level to talk to her.

"_Tetka_ Vikki has a brother? I didn't know that!"

"And I also have 2 older sisters." Put in Viktoria. Nattie and Lilly's eyes became saucers.

"_Two_ sisters?" they questioned together. They looked at each other then turned to face me, identical masks of innocence on their faces.

"Oh no," I shook my head at them. "You two are plenty, thank you." I informed them. My eyes caught the clock as I shook my head.

"Dang it, I'm so late! Thanks Vikki, Guardian Belikov," I said as I left, planting a kiss on each twin's head. I raced to my post as Dimitri's face swam before my eyes. I could feel an old flame lighting up in my heart, and it scared me to death.

**How was that for some drama! Now I'm serious, I might not have a computer until next Monday. So bear with me, I'll be back soon! **

**As of right now, I have 22 reviews! This is way more than I asked for! In chapter 2, I asked for 7 more than I received in chapter 1. Let's try for a total review number of 30 before my next update! We can do it guys!**

Oh, and _Tetka _means "aunt" in Russian 


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, you guys are awesome reviewers! I'm very excited that I got a computer to use. On with the story!**

** I don't own anything that you recognize from the fabulous Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy.**

I heard the sound of laughter coming from my apartment. I grabbed my keys, unlocked the door, and stepped into the living room. The sight that was waiting for me was weird to say the least.

Dimitri, Viktoria, Lilly, and Nattie were sitting on the floor playing Candyland. I almost laughed at the sight of _Dimitri _playing Candyland with his little sister and two four-year-olds. He took the game as seriously as the girls did, like he treated almost everything in life. I was the only thing he didn't treat seriously.

Before I could depress myself further, I heard two squeals. "Mommy!" Lilly and Nattie yelled, before bombarding my legs. I laughed and dropped to my knees so I could hug them.

"I missed you guys too! But I was only gone for less than a day. Why the excitement?" I began to search their faces, and was appalled when they began to cry.

I hugged them both to comfort them while shooting a question mark look at Viktoria. "Don't leave Mommy!" Nattie wailed, hugging my neck. "I won't babydoll." I promised, stroking her hair.

After they were placated and playing quietly in their room, I turned to face Viktoria. She cowered under my hard gaze. I placed my hands firmly on my hips.

"What the heck is wrong with them? Why did they attack me like that?" I demanded harshly. She shrunk further.

Dimitri piped up. "They both had a dream that you were a Strigoi. They said that you left and hated them." He informed me with sadness in his face. My face fell and drained of color.

"Oh no," I whispered, my face falling to my hands. "My poor girls…" I mumbled.

The next morning, the girls were fine. They both woke up with nightmares and slept in my bed with me. It seemed to help their sleeping, and they seemed much better in the morning. I cheerily made breakfast, humming the whole time.

The doorbell rang, and I answered the door. There was no one there, but there was an envelope on the doormat with an official-looking seal. I walked back into the house and removed the seal and letter from the envelope. I unfolded the letter and read it with shock on my face. It said:

_Dear Rosemarie, Liliya, and Natalya Hathaway,_

_ You are cordially invited to a formal dinner hosted by Her Royal Majesty Queen Tatiana Ivashkov in honor of Princess Vasilisa Ozera-Dragomir's inheritance of the Moroi throne. Please dress formally and arrive at the Royal Court's ballroom at 7 P.M. sharp on June 26. _

_ Regards,_

_ Priscilla Voda_

I stared at the letter. Well, I guess I have 3 new party dresses to buy.

**Well, what do you think? I'm going to have the dinner party shopping probably be a mini-chapter then have the actual party as a bigger chapter. Let's see if we can get 45 reviews before next chapter!**__


	5. Chapter 5

** Reviews are doing good guys! Now, I think by chapter 5 you all would know that I don't own the characters from Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy. **

"Nattie, Lilly, get ready to go shopping!" I shouted through the apartment as I shrugged into my coat. They ran up to me, dressed and ready to go. I smiled and held one hand from each girl. We walked to the Court's car port area and saw several people waiting there. Lissa, Christian, Viktoria, Adam, Addison, my mom, Alberta, and two Nursery Guardians stood together. Tasha, Dimitri, and Mikhail Tanner were also standing in a group. I realized everyone was grouped by the guardians that would be with them. I went to stand dutifully at Lissa's side.

"Who are guarding the kids?" I whispered to her.

"Janine, Alberta, Meagan, and Emily," She whispered back, pointing at my mother, Alberta, and the two nursery Guardians. I nodded and bent down to Nattie and Lilly's level.

"Now you two listen to Nana, Alberta, Emily, and Meagan, Ok?" I asked, looking at them seriously. They nodded together. "Good. They're your problem now Mom," I informed her jokingly. She just grinned at me.

After our friendly banter was over, we all loaded up the vans to go to the mall in Philadelphia. We were in the car for about an hour, and I spent it entertaining the twins and Adam with the help of Vikki, Lissa, and (surprisingly) Dimitri.

We got to the mall and the kids (besides Addie of course) practically flew out of the car. I laughed and stood next to Viktoria in Lissa' shadow. Mom and Alberta followed after them and carried them back to the car. We all walked in together as a group. Tasha, Dimitri, Mikhail, Lissa, Viktoria, Adam, Addie, Lilly, Nattie, Mom, Alberta, Emily, Meagan, and I walked into a women's clothing store together to shop for dresses for Lissa, Tasha, Viktoria, Mom, and me. Christian, Eddie, and Mason waited outside the store for us.

Lissa immediately went over to the petites dresses for her and Tasha. We found Tasha's dress first. It was a beautiful, floor length black gown with a deep v-neck and flower trellises down the side. The halter top tied, and the dress was very attractive. I scowled at the dress, thinking of Dimitri. I snuck a peek over at him to see a completely unreadable expression on his face. I mentally sighed in relief at his apparent lack of interest in the dress. Tasha handed the dress to the saleswoman that stood dutifully with us, ready to hold our purchases.

Lissa found her dress next. It was a floor length, halter top, silky pink dress. The top scrunched together at the chest with a silver rhinestone diamond brooch. She smiled, picked out her size, and handed it to the saleswoman. She also picked up the matching sash and handed it to the woman as well.

I turned abruptly as I heard Vikki gasp from the maternity section. She was holding a beautiful floor-length aqua dress. It had 2 straps, one across the back, and another just over the shoulder. She handed the dress over to the saleswoman, who was looking just a tad burdened.

"Oh Janine, this is perfect for you!" Lissa exclaimed excitedly. She was holing a simple black floor length dress, with a halter top and a rhinestone belt directly under the bust line. My mom took the dress and grudgingly agreed with Lissa. She handed the dress to the saleswoman as well.

We spent the most time looking for a dress for me. We finally found it, and I was so shocked at its beauty. It was red and very flattering. I picked out my size and handed it to the saleswoman.

Our party moved to the girls section and bought dresses for Lilly, Nattie, and Addie. We handed them to the saleswoman and made our way to the counter. When the woman announced the total price, Lilly, Nattie, Mom, Viktoria, Mikhail, Emily, Meagan, Alberta, and my jaw dropped. Only Lissa, Tasha, Adam, and Addie seemed unaffected by the amount. Lissa whipped out her credit card and paid the cashier. We left the store holding our bags.

"Liss, let me pay you for the dresses," I insisted, reaching for my wallet. She put her hand over mine and shook her head.

"No, this is my treat to you. You have to worry too much about money." She said, and I swear Dimitri looked concerned at her words. I sighed in defeat and picked up Nattie. Vikki was holding Lilly, who looked half asleep.

"Can we shop quickly for the boys? The kids are half asleep. It's past their naptime," I mentioned, glancing at my watch. Lissa nodded and we bought suits for Dimitri, Mikhail, Mason, Eddie, Christian, and Adam in record time. Before I knew it, we were in the car and going home. My girls were totally out in their car seats. I smiled at their innocent sleeping faces. I stiffened when I realized Dimitri was sitting right next to me.

"They really are beautiful Rose. Who is their father?" Dimitri asked me. I put on my best guardian mask, but the slightest hint of my frantic unease slipped out. I could tell he saw, because his forehead creased in worry.

"Oh no one really, just a Moroi guy I met. No big deal." I answered with an air of nonchalance in my voice, but my undertone told him it was a lie. I mentally cursed myself when his face told me he had detected my lie.

"Why would you lie to me Roza?" he asked, hurt in his eyes. I sighed and looked at him.

"Since when do you care about my life? You left me a week after the attack. You left me. Maybe if you had been around I would tell you who their father is. It's too late Belikov." I answered. His hurt look changed to one of hurt and deep pain.

"I've always cared Roza. I left because I thought it was what was best for you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You should have thought about that four years ago Dimitri," I snapped, before turning to stare out the window to avoid the anguished look on his face.

How's that? I know it's longer than the past chapter, I didn't realize how short it was until it was done and posted. Sorry! Ok, to clear a few things up: Mason is alive in my story; another novice from the school died in Frostbite. "The attack" that Rose refers to in her talk with Dimitri is the one that occurred after the cabin in Shadow Kiss. In this story, Blood Promise and Spirit Bound never existed for all intents and purposes. But Rose DOES still know Abe, he mom 'fessed up about that on Rose's 18th birthday. I think that's everything, if you have questions drop me a review! Let's try for 50 or 55 reviews this chapter, Ok?


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own VA, this website is called FANfiction!**

It was finally Friday night, and I wished that Friday had never come. My house was a complete disaster. Lilly and Nattie didn't stop bickering all afternoon, and all my friends were too busy getting ready for the party or doing other things to help me. After calling Lissa, Vikki, Mia, my mom, and even Eddie, I gave up and dialed the only other person I could think of: Dimitri. He picked up on the third ring.

"Belikov," he answered in his 'professional' voice.

"It's me,"

"Roza?"

"Yeah, can you do me a small favor?"

"Anything,"

"I can't get the twins to stop fighting. Can you come over and help me please?"

"I'll be there in five." I closed my phone in relief and fear. Why the heck did I call _Dimitri _to help me? So much for my 'I'm independent, I don't need your help' façade that I put on for Dimitri. I just can't have him finding out that he's their father. If he does, then he's going to want to be in their lives. If he's in their lives, then he's in mine by default. He hurt me too much; I just can't accept him back into my life, ever. What if he decides to leave again? He wouldn't just be leaving me, but Lilly and Nattie too. They're too young to experience that kind of heartbreak.

I was broken out of my reverie by a sharp rapping on the door. I opened the door to reveal Dimitri standing there, already dressed for the party. I looked down at myself and took in my lilac robe and toweled hair. I blushed down my neck and to the roots of my hair. He laughed at my discomfort, and I fixed him with my signature Rose Hathaway glare.

I was about to make a snarky comment when I heard a scream from the twins' bedroom. I ran to their room, my hair shedding the heavy towel on the way. I wrenched open the door to reveal Lilly crying. When I asked her what was wrong, she pointed to Nattie, who was holding Clara. Clara is Lilly's favorite porcelain doll. Viktoria got Lilly a new Russian porcelain doll on each of her birthdays, and she got Nattie a replica of a different Faberge egg every year on her birthday. Nattie was holding the doll threateningly in the air, poised to drop it to its doom on the hardwood floor below. I swooped in and snatched Clara from Nattie.

"Natalya Janine Hathaway! How dare you try to smash Clara! You are in big trouble Natalya." Her eyes widened in fear and she cowered under my gaze. "That's it. You're not going to the party Natalya. You and I will stay here and _Tetka_ Vikki will take Liliya to the party. Now clean up this room. I want it spotless." I ordered. I went to all of the collector's shelves and took the porcelain dolls and Faberge eggs. I left the room, slamming the door harshly behind me. I put the precious collector's items on my bed and got dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. I braided my hair down my back and went to the living room. Dimitri was sitting on the couch, calmly reading his novel, waiting for me to return.

"Sorry you had to hear that. Could you explain it to Lissa when she's looking for me at the party?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Why are you punishing Lissa, yourself, and Nattie?" he asked.

"Because Natalya misbehaved, so she lost her privileges."

"How about I stay here with her so that you can go to the party?"

"No, absolutely not; I won't allow it."

"Please?" he turned those irresistible puppy dog eyes of his on me. I melted to his will and agreed.

DPOV

It was finally time for the party. Rose and Lilly were all dressed up for the party. I had to use all of my self-control to not openly stare at Rose in her beautiful dress. She was the perfect image of fury as she gave Natalya one last warning and left with Lilly.

Nattie sat there and pouted at me. She fixed me in a stare with her pretty brown eyes. They looked similar to Rose's but there was a subtle difference between hers and Rose's. Her hair was falling around her face. I noticed that it was the same thick waviness that Rose's is but the color was off. It was too dark to be Rose's. Her skin was tanner than Roe's, suggesting her father was also tan. Moroi are NOT tan; Rose was lying to me. Their father was a Dhampir or human, there was no other option. A human father is unlikely, so I deduced that Natalya and Liliya's father was dhampir. Maybe since Rose is shadow-kissed, a dhampir male can father her children.

"Natalya," I began.

"Nattie please Guardian Belikov," she answered respectfully.

"Ok then, Nattie. Did your mommy tell you anything about your father?" I asked, trying to appear trustworthy so she would open up and tell me.

"Yes. Mama said that he's Russian. She told Lilly and I that he's very tall, taller than _Tetka_ Vikki. She said that we have his hair, and our eyes are partially his too. Our skin is dark because it's a combination of his and Mama's." she answered me. I added up the information in my head, coming to a startling conclusion. _I _am Lilly and Nattie's father. The hair, eyes, skin, nationality, and height all fit me. I picked her up and walked out of the apartment. I locked the door securely behind us. I put her down and grabbed her hand, marching purposefully to the ballroom.

"Where are we going Guardian Belikov?" she asked, gripping my hand tightly.

"To talk to your mama, _malyutka," _I answered as we walked closer to Rose.

**Yay, my first cliffie! Let's try for 65 reviews? By the way, **_**"Mama" **_**is**__**Russian for "Mom" or "Mommy." **_**"Malyutka"**_** means "Baby" or "Little one"**


	7. Chapter 7

RPOV

My head snapped to the entrance hall as the door was banged open. Dimitri was standing there, holding Nattie's hand. I muttered an order to Lilly for her to stay with Vikki and walked over to Dimitri and Nattie.

"Natalya, go over to Aunt Lissa. Now," I ordered her, eying Dimitri. She obeyed, scurrying to the corner where Lissa was. I turned to Dimitri. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell me Rose?" he fired back, short of any preamble or fanfare. I was taken aback at his abrupt attitude.

"Tell you what?"

"That I'm Lilly and Nattie's father," I gasped in shock; how on earth did he find out?

"Dimitri, I couldn't. You. Left. Me. How was I supposed to trust you to not leave them?"

"Roza, I'm not like that, I wouldn't do that."

"Then why did you leave?" I was vaguely aware that our voices were heard throughout the entire room.

"I thought it was best, I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it." I walked over to the twins. I took each of their hands and started toward the door. As I walked past Dimitri, Lilly and Nattie pulled me to a halt. They both let go of my hands and went to hug Dimitri.

"We forgive you Papa," they said together before returning to me. I had to furiously blink back tears as I dragged them from the room. When we were far enough away from the ballroom, I slid down the wall and began to cry.

"Mama, don't cry. It's ok," the twins soothed me together.

"I can't help it. He hurt me so much, I just can't forgive him yet," I told them. Soon after, I realized the three of us were no longer alone. I looked up to see Viktoria. "Vikki," I sobbed, resting my head on her shoulder. I began to cry harder, my tears soaking and ruining her silk dress. She petted my hair and shushed me. After what seemed like forever, my tears dried out and I hiccupped. I wiped my eyes on my skirt, noticing that I smeared mascara there. I Hugged Vikki and thanked her. Then, I hugged the girls.

"Listen to me girls. I'm going to talk to your Papa and try to make it better, ok?"

"Ok Mama,"

"Now go with _Tetka_ Viktoria, while I go talk to Dimitri." Vikki took their hands and walked away, talking to them in Russian. I sniffled and looked up when I sensed another presence. Dimitri was standing there, holding a hand down to me. I reached up and he pulled me to my feet.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out before I could say anything. "I talked to Lissa; she said that she would get me reassigned to Court so I could be with you and the girls."

"You-you did that for me?" I asked. His arms rested more securely around my waist.

"For you, Lilly, and Nattie," he answered. I thanked him very enthusiastically, probably more so than he has expecting…

It was a month after the ball, and my life was running smoothly for once. Dimitri and I have been together since that night, and we couldn't be happier. I was packing my purse for work when the doorbell rang. Lilly ran to the door and answered it, Nattie on her heels. They both squealed in delight at who was on the other side. I was curious, so I poked my head around the corner in the hallway to see who it was.

"Papa!" they yelled together, tackling him to the ground. He laughed and hugged them, all three of them talking to each other in Russian. I laughed as well, bringing myself to their attention.

"Lunch anybody?" I asked. They all got up and raced each other to the kitchen. I shook my head through my laughter and followed them. I placed a sandwich in front of each of them.

"_Spasibo_" they all thanked me before digging into their sandwiches. I smiled at them all and began to clean up the kitchen, no food left out for myself.

"Roza, where's your lunch?" Dimitri asked me.

"I ate earlier with Lissa and Mia." I had barely finished my sentence when there was an insistent banging on the front door. I opened the door to reveal a frantic Adrian.

"Hospital, now," He informed me quickly. I immediately went into overdrive, getting the girls ready to go. Dimitri seemed to figure out what I was doing and proceeded to help me. We ran to the hospital, Adrian barely managing to keep up.

"We're here to see Viktoria Belikov," I told the woman at the desk. She told me the room number and I led the group there. I opened the door and smiled at Vikki. She was holding a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Do you want to meet your goddaughter Rose?"

"Goddaughter?"

"Yes, Anya Roza." I smiled at Vikki, tears in my eyes. I hugged her tightly, careful of the sleeping baby in her arms. "Watch out, he's going to attack you," she whispered to me. I turned quickly and attacked Dimitri before he could touch me. We all laughed, and I was finally, truly happy for the first time in four years.

** Wow, that was really mushy! I have no clue where that came from! Don't worry, this story isn't over yet! By the way, "Papa" is Russian for "Dad" or "daddy." This story hit 100 reviews today and I'm so happy! You guys are the best! Let's try for anywhere between 105 and 110 reviews, ok?**

** Ok, I was thinking about starting a one-shot request thingy. I am only accepting these pairings from Harry Potter: Harry/Ginny, James/Lily, Fred/OC (if OC I need a name and physical description), Tonks/Remus, Teddy/Victoire, and I'm open to your suggestions. If you do suggest one though, I do have the right to veto any and all ideas for any oneshot, ok? I also need the time period, theme (Ex: Quidditch, classes, work, travel..), a title if you have one in mind, a prompt word or sentence, and if you're really ambitious, a small plot summary or something that I can work with. My only other rule is no idea can be above a K+ rating. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update, I was having major writer's block! I don't own the 14-year-old boy (Paul), or the two older girls in Russia. I only own little Zoya. I don't own any other characters either. **

A week after Anya was born, I was sitting in Lissa's room. Anya was sleeping peacefully in my arms, and Addison was sleeping on my lap, her thumb firmly in her mouth. There was a twin sleeping on either side of me, using my legs as pillows. Adam was sleeping on the floor, using my feet and a blanket as a makeshift pillow. I smiled at them all and rocked Anya gently, cooing to her softly.

"Hey Rose guess what- oh," Mia started, but she cut herself off when she saw the sleeping kids and baby. I smiled at her and offered her a spot to sit down. She sat carefully, heeding her swollen stomach and the sleeping kids. We talked for a little wile about Court gossip and such. We were laughing so hard that we didn't notice the six people that had entered the room.

"Hey, Rose, shut up before you wake my baby!" Vikki snapped at me. I giggled and handed Anya over to her.

"She's a heavy sleeper Vikki, just like Adrian." I informed her. "Adam and Addison have been snoring for at least two hours and she hasn't moved. Stop worrying so much, I know how to take care of a baby you know."

"I know Rose. I just can't help worrying."

I nodded in understanding. "Mother's instinct," I told her. "It's completely normal. I would be worried if you _didn't_ act like that actually."

After Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Viktoria, Dimitri, and I visited with each other for a bit, Dimitri decided he wanted to talk to me alone. He excused us and picked up Nattie, who was still asleep. I picked up Lilly and followed him out. We walked to what used to be my apartment. Now it belongs to Dimitri and I. when we got inside, I flipped the calendar in Lilly's room from November to December. I crossed off every day from the first to the tenth.

"Wow, It's the middle of December already," Dimitri said from the door behind me. The twins were asleep on the bed in the master bedroom; I wasn't exactly sure whose room it was exactly.

"Yeah, it is. What would you like to do for Christmas?"

"What about I take you and the girls to Russia to meet my family?" I sucked in a deep breath, not entirely sure what I wanted.

"Sure, that would be great. When do you want to leave?"

"Is tomorrow ok?" he asked me tentatively. " I already have the tickets and I can help you and the twins pack what you'll need." He offered. I nodded my consent and he went off to call someone, closing the door to the spare room behind him. I took the privacy hint and went to begin preparations for dinner. I figured we would have a _lot _of bags to pack.

The morning of December eleventh dawned bright and clear. I was holding a suitcase in one hand and Nattie's hand in the other. Dimitri was already at the plane with Lilly. When Nattie and I got there, Viktoria, Adrian, Anya, Lissa, and my parents were waiting there. I decided it was better to not ask questions, so I just got the twins situated in their seats and ready for takeoff. I spent the flight keeping Anya peacefully asleep while Viktoria took a small nap to just get away for a bit.

When we landed in Saint Petersburg, Abe made a single call on his cell phone and got us all to limos. After a short drive, we were told to get out of the cars and onto the train that was waiting. We were on the train for about 6 hours when all of a sudden Viktoria began to talk to Dimitri very quickly in Russian and gesturing to the scenery outside the window. He noticed where she was pointing and began talking in rapid Russian as well. I looked confused for all of five minutes before Dimitri decided to fill me in.

"Our house is very close." Just as he said this, the train came to a stop right outside a small village. All of us exited the train and walked to a two-story house. Dimitri knocked on the door. An older woman who looked to be a few years older than my mother opened the door. When she saw Dimitri and Viktoria, she ran out of the house to embrace them. Vikki pulled away from the hug faster than Dimitri so that Anya wouldn't be squished.

She looked down at Viktoria's arms to figure out why she was being so conscientious. The woman squealed in excitement and hugged Vikki again, now chattering too quickly in Russian for anyone but Vikki and Dimitri to understand.

After the woman, who I assumed was Dimitri's mother, finished fawning over Anya, she turned to Dimitri. He was holding Nattie on his hip with her head on his shoulder.

"Daddy, I'm tired," she told him, accentuating her words with a yawn. Lilly, who was in an identical position to Nattie but on my hip, copied her sister's actions.

"Here, let me take her," I said to him, holding my arm out to take Natttie. He gingerly handed her over and helped settle her. Dimitri's mother turned to train her eyes on us. She noticed the similarities between her son and the twins rather quickly, I watched the realization in her eyes dawn. She quickly ran over to hug Dimitri.

"Dimka!" She exclaimed. They had a brief conversation in Russian. After they were done, a teenaged boy appeared in the doorway, followed by a five-year-old girl, a four-year-old girl, and a two-year-old girl. The boy immediately ran to Dimitri to hug him, obviously the only one to remember him. The two oldest girls raced to hug Vikki, but the smaller girl hung back. She remained in the doorway, a ratty-looking blanket clutched in her left arm, and her right thumb planted firmly in her mouth. I handed the now sleeping twins off to Mom and approached the younger girl. I squatted to her level.

"Hello, my name is Rose, what's your name?" I asked her gently.

She must have seen that she could trust me because she said in a small voice, "My name is Zoya Belikov."

"Hello Zoya, where is your mother?" I know that Dimitri has two older sisters, and I was wondering which one this one belongs to.

"She's inside with _Tetka_ Karolina_. Tetka_ is sick."

"Shall we go find your mommy then?" I asked, picking her up and settling her on my hip.

**Thanks for reading, and thanks for being patient with me. Since I haven't updated in a while, let's say 132-135 reviews please! By the way, my one-shot request is still open. Also, I am willing to beta almost ANY story. PM me if you would like me to beta for you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Honestly, I have no excuse. I was focusing on another non-fanfiction story and some other things in my life. On that pathetic note, enjoy!**

**No claim to anything that is recognized from VA.**

Zoya directed me to a bedroom upstairs, down the right hallway. She pushed open a door to reveal a bedroom. A woman that looked to be in her early thirties was lying in the bed, while the woman that looked to be about 28 was sitting on the edge of the bed. They both had dark hair and the same eyes as Dimitri.

"Mama!" Zoya exclaimed, running to the younger of the two women. She was an exact carbon copy of her mother, except Zoya's hair had a hint of red in it. The woman picked up Zoya and cradled her.

"Who are you?" Zoya's mother asked me.

"Oh, I'm Rose Hathaway. I'm a friend of Dimitri and Viktoria. May I ask what your name is?" I asked her politely.

"Sonya, nice to meet you Rose. Dimka told us about you, you don't act like his description of you."

"He was talking about me a long time ago. I've changed a bit."

"_Tetka Roza_ is very nice Mama," Zoya informed Sonya. Sonya did the cool one-eyebrow-raise trick that Dimitri does.

"Tetka?"" She asked her daughter, before turning her gaze to me. I looked at Zoya.

"Would you like to meet your cousins?"

"But I already know Paul and Larisa!"

"That's where you're wrong. You haven't met your cousins Lilly and Nattie yet." I told her.

"Who?" Sonya and Zoya asked me.

"My daughters, Liliya and Natalya."

"You have children?" Sonya asked. "How old are they?"

"They're twins. They're four, five in June," I answered, puzzled by her question. The fact that her eyebrows retreated almost to her hairline didn't surprise me actually. I was used to the reactions I got at being such a young mom.

"They are perfect angels, if you'd like to meet them," I offered. Just then, the two whirlwinds that were my daughters zoomed into the room, both screaming 'Mommy!' at the tops of their lungs. "Whoa, whoa, what's wrong?" I asked quickly, kneeling in front of them.

"Paul had a snake!" Lilly said, flinging herself at me.

"And Larisa has a spider!" Nattie added, falling into my arms too.

"Well, they weren't doing anything wrong. Did you tell them you don't like bugs and snakes too much?" I asked, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at their dramatics. "Did you tell Daddy or Grandma?"

"No, Daddy was talking to Aunt Lissa. She was missing Adam and Addie."

"Oh. We'll have to call Uncle Christian and see if they can come to surprise Auntie Lissa, ok?" They nodded enthusiastically and ran off, almost knocking over someone in the hallway. I heard them apologize and continue on their way. What I couldn't help but hear was some very carefully chosen Russian curse words and Anya crying. I took Anya from Vikki's arms and began berating Vikki in Russian for cursing in front of children. In between breaks in my lecture, I soothed and quieted Anya.

"Vikki?" I heard Sonya and her sister say. She walked past me and hugged her sisters. I looked back after the hug broke and passed Anya back to Vikki. I turned to the oldest sister.

"I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

"So sorry, I'm Karolina. Paul and Larisa are mine. Don't let them bother you, they're absolutely horrid when they want to be."

"Yeah, I know. The terrible twos for the twins and their cousin Adam were bad for me. I was on babysitting duty a lot, and they liked to be mean to Addison, Adam's little sister."

"I know how much fun it can be to torture younger siblings." Karolina said, her eyes twinkling.

"Hey, I resent that!" Viktoria and Sonya said at the same time.

"I'm an only child; I wouldn't know." I inputted quietly. three pairs of brown eyes turned on me, although Viktoria wasn't surprised.

"Really? I thought you had a sister, or a brother. Your daughters were mentioning an Aunt Lissa. She sounded like your sister."

"Lissa, no. She's my best friend, like a sister. Would you like to meet her?" I asked Karolina and Sonya. "She's a Moroi; Vikki and I are her Guardian team."

"Wait, is she Vasilisa Dragomir?" Sonya said, eyes wide.

"Yes, she was. She's Lissa Ozera now. She got married like 5 years ago. Her oldest, Adam, is four. Addison is 2."

"Oh, I see" Sonya said as I heard another voice.

"Rose? Where are you?" Lissa's voice sounded from the hall.

"In here Liss," I called to her. She walked in, holding her cell phone in her hand. She hung it up before pocketing it.

"Klara and Larisa are tourturing the twins Rose." She informed me.

"Ugh, Dimitri can handle it. I don't want to deal with their drama. I honestly have no clue where the drama queens streak came from." Lissa gave me a small, slightly guilty smile. "This is your fault Liss? Great, just great. They're never going to get over this. I'm going to be stuck with identical drama queens forever!" I whined at her.

"You know Roza, they just _might_ get it from you," Dimitri said, walking into the room. I rolled my eyes at him and he just laughed at me. I playfully hit him on the arm, and he went into a defensive fighting mode. I was the only one that could recognize the challenge in his eyes. Despite the challenge, I detected humor as well. I sprang at him and tackled him cleanly. I got up and shook my head at him.

"You can do better than that Belikov," I taunted him. He reached out and grabbed my ankle, causing me to fall hard on the ground.

"So can you Hathaway," he taunted back. I felt a sharp pain from my right knee and had to work hard to contain a scream of extreme pain. Zoya was the first to notice my pain.

"Auntie Rose is hurt Mommy!" Sonya immediately directed her attention to me, as did everyone else in the room. I couldn't hold it in anymore and unleashed a scream of agony.

** Well, how was that? I'd also like to give a huge thank you to ****RoseHathaway-Belikov. That review really motivated me to get this story back on!**

**Okay, I have no right to ask for reviews but I would appreciate at least 155 reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything that you recognize from VA

I screamed again and everyone sprang into action. Lissa and Dimitri were on either side of me. I saw Lissa concentrate hard and felt the pull of her healing magic though the connection. I looked right at her and screamed, "Don't you dare Vasilisa!" She was shocked that I would do that, but her magic faded from me. I turned my eyes on Dimitri next. The guilt in his eyes was suffocating.

"I'm so sorry Roza," He repeated over and over to me.

"Hospital," I managed to spit out through my teeth, which were clenched in pain. He picked me up and ran down to the car. When we got to the front of the house, I couldn't take the pain anymore. I gave in to the black spots that were dancing in front of me.

When I woke up, all I saw was white. I blinked until my eyes focused. I saw the white walls, sheets, and curtains of a hospital room. I began to sit up when I felt two hands on my shoulders firmly pushing me down.

"Lie down Rose," my mother insisted from my right. I ignored her and sat up again, moving for the edge of the bed to get up. I was successful until I tried to stand up. My right knee would not support me and I fell back onto the bed with a cry of pain. "You dislocated your kneecap when you fell," Mom informed me.

"Rose, they say you can go now," Viktoria walked in announcing. Her mother and Karolina followed her.

"Thanks Vikki,"

"Are you alright Rose?" Dimitri's mom asked me.

"I'm fine Ms. Belikova," I answered very respectfully. So respectfully in fact that my mom and Vikki both gave me incredulous looks. Karolina stepped in then and handed me a pair of crutches. I rose and hobbled out of the hospital and to Dimitri's car. The girls were in the backseat, and Dimitri had the passenger door open for me.

"I'm sorry," He said as soon as we were back in his old room at his childhood home.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it!" I insisted for the millionth time. He was really starting to grate on my nerves.

'If you insist Roza…"

Three months later, I was finally rid of my cursed crutches and heavy cast. Unfortunately, the knee brace remained firmly in place. Nevertheless, I burst into Dimitri and my apartment with a big smile on my face. When I wasn't greeted by two identical tornadoes, I walked into their room. I smiled when I saw their sleeping forms. They must have gone to bed a bit early. I walked into the master bedroom. Dimitri looked up at me in greeting. I picked up his Western novel and placed it on the table before greeting him properly.

"Here's your coffee Rose. Cream, sugar, and about an inch of coffee right at the bottom." Viktoria said, handing me a cup. We were sitting at the table in the Court's café having our breakfast, while our significant others watched the kids.

"No coffee today Vikki."

"What? Why?"

"Well, Dimitri would kill me if his child had rain damage because I drank coffee."

Well, what do you think? Let's try for 177-180 reviews? Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

** I have no excuse for this lateness. Hopefully the ending makes up for it! **

**Not Richelle Mead, FYI**

_Epilogue: Thirteen Years Later_

Calls of "Mama, Mama!" rang through the cottage. The voices were followed by ten-year-old Anastasia Selene and five-year-old Aleksandra Ceren. The two practically identical brunettes bounded into the room and skidded to a halt right in front of me.

"Mama, someone's here to see you!" Sandy said, yanking on the hem of my white Guardian blouse.

"Alright Sandy, I'm coming." I took her hand and walked to the entrance hall of my cottage. Standing there was Addison Ozera-Dragomir. I released Sandy's hand and bowed formally to the fifteen-year-old girl. "Princess Dragomir," I addressed her, barely containing my smirk. She giggled and pulled me into a hug instead.

"auntie Rose, I'm still just Addie!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure you're not Princess Addison Ozera-Dragomir?" I joked, returning the hug. "Where is the lovely Queen Vasilisa Dragomir-Ozera?"

"Right here Guardian Belikov," my best friend's voice sounded from the door. I broke from Addison's hug and hugged Lissa. I looked over her shoulder and saw seventeen-year-old Lilly holding hands with Adam. I whispered my discovery in Lissa's ear and we both giggled.

"Lilly and Adam, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ana's voice rang out in an annoying soprano.

"I'm going to get you Ana!" Lilly exclaimed, breaking away from her boyfriend to chase her little sisters, who were both singing now. I laughed at them and stopped abruptly when I saw two others approach the door, one holding a toddler. It was my fifteen-year-old son, Luka, with his girlfriend, the thirteen-year-old Rebecca Castile. He was carrying Becca's four-year-old sister, Ayla, on his hip. I smiled at the two before swiping Ayla from Luka.

"Luke, why don't you go get Zoya and Anya?" I said, referring to his cousins who were playing with all of my makeup. Luke groaned.

"Mama, if I go in there, they'll put that mascara stud on me again!"

"Luke, do as she says. Tell the girls that I'll send Grandma to get them otherwise." Dimitri's voice sounded behind me. With a wicked grin at the thought of my mother punishing the girls, he ran off to the master bedroom.

Several hours later, everyone was relaxing in the living room. I sat on the couch and surveyed my family all across the room. I am so lucky to have such a great life.

**Sorry guys, bad ending! I just needed to finish it, I felt so bad for abandoning it!**

**If you read Harry Potter, check out my new story! I only have one review thus far, so am extremely discouraged and tempted to just give up or delete it. Read and review if you can, thanks!**


End file.
